


Ten Years

by gryffindorJ, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Cliche, Food Porn, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Between rewrites and fest reads we remembered it's supposedly ten years since the Battle of Hogwarts. We talked about what Harry would be doing on a day like today. Then realized that was for suckers so we wrote about what everyoneshouldbe doing today.





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> Between rewrites and fest reads we remembered it's supposedly ten years since the Battle of Hogwarts. We talked about what Harry would be doing on a day like today. Then realized that was for suckers so we wrote about what everyone _should_ be doing today.

Harry sighed looking forlornly into his orange juice. He shifted in his chair, sighed again, and ran his hand through his already messy hair. 

"If you are going to keep making that racket I will be forced to take my paper to the library," Severus said not looking out from behind the newsprint. 

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. 

He was still for a few more moments then shifted in his seat and coughed. 

"If you have something to say, say it," Severus said. "I am not going to play guessing games with you, Harry."

"No, it's nothing really," Harry said with, of all things, a sigh. 

"I do not like these little games in which I am to wheedle thoughts and feelings from you. State your business so I can get on with my day." 

"It's May Second, Severus." Harry paused them continued. "It's been ten years."

"Bad at math too, I see," Severus said putting down his paper. "We have been together nine years, not ten."

"Ha ha," Harry said with no humour. "You know very well I mean since the war."

Severus didn't respond but picked his paper back up. Harry was silent for a while then spoke again. 

"I'm really sad about the people who died. I mean, poor little Teddy growing up without a mum."

"Teddy doesn't need a mum, he has two great poofs for fathers," Severus intoned. "They will no doubt raise him to be just like them." Harry laughed at Severus's dry joke. 

"Think he'll fancy James then. That he'll try to fuck my son?"

" _Our_ son, and not on my watch." 

A few moments passed before Harry spoke again.

"Severus, I'm sad. I could really do with a good fuck."

"If it will stop this distraction of your heavy breathing," Snape said putting down his paper for good. 

"Not if you do it right. I think I'll be breathing rather hard."

"Not amusing Potter." Severus smirked. "You will be breathless." He pounced.

Glasses smashed to the floor as Severus lifted Harry onto the table. Harry nearly tore his jeans open to free his cock. Severus pushed him flat (into scones and jam from the feeling Harry was getting in the small of his back) and swallowed Harry to the root. Harry scrabbled for purchase only to find his hands full of eggs and waffles. Tossing them aside, he wiped his hands on his shirt as he thrust into his lover's talented mouth. 

"Sev! Gods yes!" Harry bucked his hips. "Hurry . . . the kids . . . any moment." Severus's mouth made a squelching sound as he removed it from Harry's prick and glared at him. 

"I do not like being rushed or pressured!" he snapped. "Use your wand to ward the doors, boy. Must I always be the brains of the operation?" Harry summoned his wand, cast the charms and when Severus's finger began dancing around his pucker (coated in marmalade?) Harry cried out and came, stars dancing behind his eyelids.

Severus stood, licked his lips, and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles from his clothes. "Better now, whelp?" His face betraying nothing, but his obsidian eyes glittered mischievously.

"I'm in for it tonight, aren't I?" Harry said, pulling himself up of the table.

"Decidedly so."

Harry sat cross-legged, content, toying with his waffles. A smile played at his lips. "What do you think Remus is doing today? Think he's visiting Tonks's grave?"

"Emotional Gryffindor. I'm sure he is holding vigil some how."

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile back at the ranch. . . . 

"Fuck, yes, there, Remus!" Sirius moaned. "Harder! Fuck me hard! Yes! I love your cock so hard and long. I love being fucked by you." Remus thrust harder, grunting loudly with each stroke. Reaching, he gripped Sirius's prick. They came quickly, calling one another's name. 

Remus nuzzled under Sirius's arm. Holding one another in their post coital bliss. 

"Padfoot, do you know what today is?" Remus asked looking up into his eyes. 

"I could never forget, Moony," Sirius said back, touching his index finger lightly to Remus's nose. "It's one day away from the ten year anniversary of our bonding ceremony." 

"I knew you would remember."

"Always."

~*~

 

And far away in Diagon Alley, George fucked Fred into orgasmic oblivion. 

Yes, all _was_ well.


End file.
